Pâmoison d'un chevalier d'automne
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Récit d'une après midi où chevalier magnifique et gente dame diabolique choquèrent la pathétique cour hospitalière. Sur fond de kermesse colorée et de musique édulcorée, bien sûr... Nouvelle omelette Hayamazaki x Kouzu. YAOI


**Auteur **: Hathor

**Source** : I'll

**Rating** : PG

**Titre **: Pâmoison du chevalier d'automne

**Genre** : Niaiserie sportive et fouttage de gueule…

**Thème **: Superstar

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ici, juste l'idée et pour ce qu'elle vaut…

**Note **: Hum… j'en suis pas des masses, contente… ça rendait mieux dans ma tête qu'à l'écrit. Je vais finir par engager des gens et leur demander d'improviser les dialogues o.O ! J'ai déjà un clone de Kondo :P

**Pâmoison du chevalier d'automne**

Parce qu'Hayamazaki était une grande équipe, la meilleure du comté et peut-être du Japon. Parce qu'elle était constituée à un ou deux quidams près, de grands joueurs, il semblait finalement normal que la ville leurs fasse appel dans les grandes occasions. Et la grande occasion eut lieu. Plutôt que prévu sans doute et en pleine fin de championnat qui plus est, mais soit ! Il ne serait pas dit qu'Hayamazaki se déroberait à son destin. Et puis surtout, la manifestation appartenait à cette catégorie sournoise sous-entendant qu'il était du domaine même de l'impensable qu'on puisse songer à la refuser. Repousser l'offre, et puis se faire appeler sans-cœur ou égoïste. Voir les vieilles rombières aigries entre les allées du supermarché ou de la bibliothèque fuir à sa vue… Hors de question ! Ainsi, quand l'entraîneur Hiiragi avait reçu le coup de téléphone au beau milieu d'un entraînement et heureusement pendant une pause, il n'y avait eu qu'une réponse de possible. Oui, bien entendu.

* * *

« Et Takaiwa Satoru remporte la troisième manche sans difficulté et même avec deux longueurs d'avance. Ce jeune homme est vraiment un sportif d'exception !»

Takaiwa, congratulé sans parcimonie par les autres concurrents à renfort de grandes claques dans le dos, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton onctueux, voir carrément ironique du commentateur à son égard. Comme s'il avait choisi de participer à ça… Minowa accroupit à côté de lui, regardait d'un air enragé la foule se presser contre les barrières de sécurité. Mais il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il s'en moque… s'il avait voulu garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le cas. « Vicious » Minowa n'était jamais zen et avait depuis longtemps oublier le concept même de sérénité ou de tact.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on participe à cette fête merdique ? Marmonna Tetsuro en s'acharnant à arracher l'herbe à ses pieds.  
-… coach, répondit Inoue, toujours aussi fidèle à sa verve.  
-Raah ! Bordel ! Et ce connard qui n'est même pas là.  
-Il est à la fédération.  
-Rien à foutre !  
-Alors dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause Minowa! Tu sais,aidez les enfants malades… Pour une fois que t'es un peu utile. Arrête de geindre !  
-Hé, ferme-la Takaiwa ! Et puis, je crois que t'as de la visite. »

Minowa se redressa lentement en fixant son capitaine. Attentif à ses expressions, il plissa les yeux en serrant les dents en un rictus mauvais. Les lèvres pincées, il se détourna des autres joueurs et franchit les balustrades en bousculant les spectateurs entassés. Le directeur de l'hôpital choisit ce moment précis pour retrouver son micro.

Et sa voix satura à nouveau l'air ambiant.

« Quelqu'un sait ce que j'ai fait à Minowa ?  
-Et bien disons que ce connard n'a jamais été connu pour sa tolérance alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que…  
-C'est bon Naruse, j'ai compris. »

Le vent balaya tous les verres en plastiques des tables vers la pelouse du parc. Piétinés par des touristes attirés par les festivités se souciant d'autres choses, certains gobelets écrasés en étoile, ressemblaient maintenant aux feuilles nervurées d'un arbre étrange. Sumire les observait voleter au ras du sol depuis son banc. Akane courrait après pour les ramasser.

« Pff ! Saleté de touristes ! Ce commentateur est vraiment nul… Y'a des poubelles partout en plus. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Regarde y'a Canard-man… je suis sûrement meilleur que lui à tous ces trucs. Et même que l'homme aux bandages. Rien d'un sportif, c'est un malade transgénique. Et puis, le commentateur est carrément pire que la vieille Minefuji.  
-C'est le patron de ta mère Akane !  
-Le patron de la vieille emmerdeuse ! Raah elle les accumule. Pour la peine, elle me fera du _katsu_ ce soir. »

Sumire regarda encore les touristes espagnols s'amasser autours des participants et s'accoler aux barrières en fer blanc. Ils observaient, l'air goguenard, les athlètes s'essouffler à des épreuves peu glorieuses. Des touristes en bref… Au milieu des masses, leur entraîneuse rattachait ses cheveux défaits par le vent. Et puis, tout en remontant la bretelle de sa robe froissée, Minefujiko eut un sourire indulgent pour son voisin. Kondo devait encore lui avoir demander pourquoi elle l'avait traîné là. Pour observer l'adversaire pour l'année prochaine.

Naturellement.

Elle se retourna vers Sumire pour accrocher son regard. Puis, l'ancienne pro de basket fixa Akane avec un sourire d'espérance. D'espérance et de certitude. L'année prochaine serait différente. Ils gagneraient l'année prochaine. Ils remporteraient la victoire plutôt deux fois qu'une. L'année prochaine. C'était presque certain. Qui les en empêcherait ? A part le mauvais sort… Elle enverrait l'équipe au temple. Avec la fortune, on ne sait jamais. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Et Sumire la quitta des yeux, comprenant à demi-regard que Minefuji avait déjà tracé l'avenir de Kouzu pour les années à venir. Elle reporta son attention sur Akane en train de fusiller Minowa du regard. Elle soupira ; Akane lui envoyait sûrement un tas de malédictions mortelles. Minowa quittait les lieux.

« En fait, tu crèves d'envie de montrer ce que tu vaux à ce jeu, n'est-ce pas Akane ?  
-Tais-toi ! J'envoie des ondes maléfiques à canard-man… J'ai vu ça dans Hiroki, l'assassin télépathe. Oh non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! J'entends déjà que ta voix malfaisante m'a envenimené l'esprit ! Âme perfide, tu m'as eu par derrière. File-moi un antidote !  
-… Des ondes maléfiques… Elle y était presque en fait.  
-T'as pas un gâteau ? Une barre goût barbecue ?  
-Non, rien du tout ! Et on attend Hiiragi pour aller manger et je te signale que… »

Elle soupira encore. Il mâchonnait déjà un bâton d'esquimau sorti de sa poche et ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne se formalisait même plus de ses pertes d'attention envers elle, on ne changerait pas Akane là-dessus. Retenant son chapeau d'une main et un nouveau soupir pour éviter qu'ils ne s'envolent au vent, elle se mit à contempler les joueurs d'Hayamazaki en plein effort. Parce que ça aurait pu être eux à cette place… Et Hiiragi qui n'arrivait toujours pas.

« Gagnant de cette nouvelle manche, Satoru Takaiwa, capitaine de l'équipe d'Hayamazaki ! On l'applaudit bien fort, s'il vous plait !  
-Alors Hiramoto, on ne sait plus marcher…  
-Ta gueule Hiiragi !  
-Hey, on se calme les filles, applaudissez votre capitaine, voulez-vous ! Et dégage le morveux. Ah ! Personne n'est meilleur que moi à ça…  
-Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment de quoi applaudirun grand débile quand il gagne la course en sac d'une kermesse…  
-Le mépris est le signe de ta jalousie pour mon génie du saut en sac, Naruse. »

Pendant que Takaiwa pleurait l'incompréhension du monde face à son génie, les prochaines activités se mettaient doucement en place, au seul rythme du personnel hospitalier. Hitonari, accompagné du moustachu, était parti juste après avoir ricaner bien fort et ridiculiser un peu plus son ancien coéquipier qui s'était vautré au milieu du parcours. Les infirmiers et les aides-soignant installaient une nouvelle ligne d'arrivée entre deux arbres du parc tandis qu'une femme à la blouse d'infirmière menaçait du poing un patient qui s'était assis au soleil. L'inconscient ! Sans écouter les gémissements du vieillard, elle lui prit sa bouteille d'eau. Et la siffla. Le vent sec soufflait depuis le début de la matinée sous un soleil de plomb. Des verres d'eau étaient distribués à tour de bras à toute la foule assistant aux épreuves ainsi qu'au personnel. Mais elle lui vida quand même sa bouteille. On ne faisait pas les choses à moitié dans cette famille. Et elle avait soif.

Takaiwa se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Le chaleur tapait durement. Il pensa qu'il aurait préféré être chez lui ; sans doute assis à ne rien faire devant son ventilateur… Mais tout le monde se fichait de ses réflexions,a fortiori quand il ne les exprimait pas à voix haute. Il avait aperçu le _power_ _forward_ de Kouzu, assis sur un banc, pendant sa « magnifique » course. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là : les fêtes de charité ne semblaient pas trop être son truc. Enfin, jusqu'à hier soir, il aurait pu dire la même chose. Mais l'entraîneur Hiiragi avait été intraitable, « Hayamazaki est fier de votre victoire, vous vous devez d'honorer cette fierté en représentant votre lycée demain, je m'en remets donc à vous et nia, nia, nia. » Il avait prononcé son discours les yeux brillants et puis il était parti en maugréant des histoires de bonnes actions. De bonnes actions aux détours de bibliothèques et de supermarchés…

Et sans nia, nia, nia… Evidemment.

Satoru secoua la tête, le soleil ne lui valait rien…

« Les participants de la course à l'œuf sont priés de se rassembler devant le bâtiment de gériatrie.  
-Je crois que ton devoir t'appelle. »

Takaiwa ne se redressa pas. Il souriait en regardant le sol. Il souriait en se disant que Yamazaki avait dû le trouver ridicule depuis le début des épreuves. Il souriait en pensant qu'il était loin d'avoir sa classe habituelle, celle des terrains de basket et des bancs du lycée. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il était la star de la course en sac et du repêchage de pomme dans baquet-géant-rempli-d'eau, la vedette du relais à trois pattes et la future étoile de la course à l'œuf. Il n'en menait pas vraiment large.

« Superstar des fêtes caritatives, hein…  
-T'étais obligé de venir ?  
-Disons que j'ai pris le fait que tu ne m'en parles pas pour un appel au secours. J'ai bien fait, je crois. Tu ne ressembles rien…  
-Tu te sens plus Yama ! Je suis toujours plus classieux que toi ! Même en sueur et…  
-Très bien. D'accord, n'en parlons plus. Mais que je te dise… j'adore les feuilles mortes dans tes ch'veux. C'est vrai, c'est fun.  
-Que… »

La surprise le fit hausser un sourcil ; la réalité, grimacer puis sourire. Il ne se montra pas vexé. Ah, les manières subtiles du capitaine Yamazaki ! Des attitudes toujours surprenantes et trop décalées pour permettre de rester stoïque. Trop de déférences et de placidité pour être naturel. Toujours adopter dans ces grands moments de solitude où Takaiwa priait les dieux de remonter le temps pour effacer ses gaffes monstrueuses. Et puis surtout, desrépliques calmes et anodines,toujours présentes pour le ridiculiser sans y paraître : infaillibles en tout point !Yoshiki gardait son sérieux en regardant les aiguilles de pin et les feuilles mortes accrochées sur les tifs désordonnés. Satoru éclata de rire.

Il se redressa pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Yamazaki toute proche de lui. Juste un appui pour reprendre sa respiration. Ou presque. Ainsi posé, il oubliait que des deux garçons, c'était lui le plus jeune, celui qui traînait encore ses fesses sur les chaises bancales d'une troisième et dernière année de lycée, celui qui passait chaque soir au Red Barns en se demandant ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Il avait le choix, lui. Ou presque. Pas de basket dans son avenir, c'était la seule clause du contrat parental. Des gars talentueux, y'en avait d'autres, il ne serait de toute façon qu'un de plus parmi des centaines de prétendants à un poste de pro… Trop incertain comme avenir ! L'évidence même !

C'est ce que lui avaient dit ses parents. Oui, mais le basket. C'était sa passion.

« Yama', tu sais que j'ai encore grandi depuis notre match. Bientôt, je te dépasserai d'une tête, plus question que tu me manques de respect avec tes propos désobligeants. Il lui tapota la tête, joignant ainsi le geste à la parole. Tu devras être sage.  
-Hum… mais je ne m'inquiète pas… Tu devras toujours le respect à ton _sempai…  
_-Arrête de sourire comme ça ! On dirait que t'as des idées pas nettes. Tu m'fous la trouille, idiot.  
-Et peut-être est-ce le cas… »

Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment blanc devant lequel l'attendait Naruse et Hiramoto. Dans quelques mois, ils se quitteraient tous. Plus de couillon de Minowa tempéré par Inoue, et plusaucun regard de tueur de Naruse. Même plus de ce grand dadais de Hiramoto. Evaporée la grande équipe. Juste un souvenir et une réputationrutilante pour le lycée. Il secouala têtepour virer la végétation qui avait fait son nid dans sa tignasse. Non, ce n'était pas pour chasser ses pensées moroses. Du tout.

« T'as l'air songeur.  
-C'était difficile de quitter Kouzu ?  
-J'y étais préparé. Mais pendant trois mois, j'ai eu cette grosse boule dans l'estomac, celle qui t'empêche de manger et de dormir tranquille.  
-Et de baiser !  
-…Toi et la délicatesse... Mais dans le fond, je sais à quoi m'attendre du coup. Evite d'y penser sinon ça te bouffe. Quant àfaire l'amour...On verra ça bientôt finalement. Yamazaki sourit et détourne le regard.Son langagea beaucoup plus de pudeur que son amant. Son corps est un peu plus téméraire. Tes coéquipiers ont l'air de s'impatienter… Je crois que Naruse essaie de m'assassiner avec ses yeux. Flippant le gars.  
-Bon, je vais y aller alors… Tu restes là ?  
-Il se pourrait que je te suive. Je rêve de venir t'encourager avec le reste de tes groupies. Hélas ma présence…  
-Me déconcentre ! Tu as bien raison, tu devrais même rentrer chez toi, tu dois être fatigué.  
-Sourire faux-jeton plus prédisposition à s'inquiéter de ma santé : hum, quelle conduite bizarre… Je devrais rester… Puis il se moqua l'air de rien, « tu dois être fatigué...»  
-Minowa me fatigue.  
-Minowa qui n'a jamais l'air heureux de se rappeler que son capitaine est une tapette à qui il doit le respect… Il s'est barré quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure.»

Takaiwa ne rajouta rien. L'intolérance de son coéquipier était bien le cadet de ses soucis à l'instant. En fait, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il se retourna vers Yamazaki. Piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre et ses yeux regardant obstinément les glands au sol, sans rien faire. Il ne bougea pas pendant une minute ou deux. L'autre le regardait un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le directeur de l'hôpital s'égosillait dans son micro. Il finit par s'éloigner lentement de l'ancien pilier de Kouzu, en shootant dans les cailloux. Peut-être trop lentement. A regret… Yamazaki haussa les épaules en soupirant puis leva les yeux au ciel. Takaiwa était si prévisible. Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour lui attraper la main.

« En dernière année de lycée, un jeune crétin m'a appris qu'au moyen-âge en occident, de gentes dames offraient leurs encouragements à des chevaliers sous forme de présents…  
-Je sais que je t'ai toujours dit que j'aurai voulu être un chevalier… mais t'as pas intérêt à me filer ta béquille !  
-Idiot qui a parlé de ça, et puis, je ne pourrais plus marcher sans elle. Je pensais à tout autre chose… »

C'est à ce moment là, oui c'est ce sourire là, qui rendit son assurance à Takaiwa.

« Comme quoi ? Satoru, les yeux brillants, dévisageait son _sempai_ avec convoitise. Gente dame, feriez vous l'honneur d'un baiser à votre chevalier… Takaiwa regarda rapidement autours de lui…A votre chevalier automnal ? »

Mais la suite ne fut pas vraiment digne des mythes arthuriens… La béquille chuta au sol à l'instant même où il se tut et le chevalier fut à moitié étouffé par sa gente dame pendant que l'assemblée des courtisans vit leurs mâchoires se décrocher dans d'affreux et nobles craquements. Le corps de Yamazaki était finalement "très" téméraire. Sa conscience, par contre, lui criait son idiotie dans des dizaines de porte-voix. Et puis, si le chevalier participa avec beaucoup d'entrain au majestueux patin dont lui fit « cadeau » Dame Yamazaki, il fut beaucoup plus déstabilisé par le frôlement fugitif mais tendre de ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Vraiment plus.

Ainsi, en cette fin d'après-midi, le capitaine de Hayamazaki, meilleur joueur de basket du pays, perdit sa course à l'œuf. Il n'entendit même pas le coup de starter. Il resta sur la ligne de départ, l'air agard. Au bord de l'épreuve, une gente dame riait tout son saoul en s'appuyant sur une béquille. Ce qu'il avait l'air idiot, immobile avec sa cuillère dans la bouche, les yeux encore écarquillés et souriant béatement. Complètement stupide.

Mais bon, parce que les superstars comme les chevaliers sont des hommes, chevaliers comme superstars ont des faiblesses ; des faiblesses humaines. Et Takaiwa avait la chance d'être la superstar très (très, très) humaine préférée de Yamazaki :sa faiblesse intime.

FIN

Voili, c'est fini, bon je la poste avant de changer d'avis et parce que le front en a besoin : comprenne qui pourra ! Sinon, un petit commentaire inintéressant, une critique pas constructive, un avis sans intérêt... Dite-moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! XD XD ! Même les idées stupides qui vous ont traversé pendant la lecture de cette chose...


End file.
